eilimint_goddessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
< Chapter 2 | Chapter 3 | Chapter 4 > This page shows the events that occur chronologically in the plot of Eilimint Goddess. For more smaller details about the plot, please feel free to click the links in blue. Battle from the Gate The Gate at Last *Hera and Kori spot the gate from a distance, and begin to run towards it. *Suddenly, the two hear a voice beckoning them. *Armed with his javelin, Kori approaches the voice. Once Kori was close enough to the gate, a person jumps in front of him and Hera. *This person is revealed to be named Deamp and offers the two immediate access to the City of Den for a small fee. *Hera then asks how he would plan to do such a thing to which he replies that he specializes in deactivating electricity such as that which is infused in the gate itself allowing for free access to the city whenever he so pleases without the need for a passport. *Kori tells him that they still do not trust him and they begin to head towards the gate's entry way. *Deamp calls out to them saying that they will regret their decision and then heads in another direction. *Upon reaching the gate entrance, the two notice a strife among a group of people. Kori immediately goes in to break it up and finds that the fight is actually between a group of goons and an old guardsman. *Having succeeded in separating the thugs and the guard, Kori proceeds to have them "pick on someone their own size." In the meantime, Hera assists the guard. *Kori backs the three hooligans into a corner of the walls of the gate and then splits them up via his ice technique, Ice Separate. He then threatens the three into telling them why they were beating up the guard if they did not want to suffer his "special move" which he remembers creating with Yami. *The three thugs instantly reveal that they were trying to bully the old guardsman into letting them freely pass through the gate to Den without the heavy expences involved with a passport. *As promised, Kori realeases the three from his captivity for telling him what he wanted, but not before warning them that if they try something like this again, he would not let them off so easily. *Kori returns to Hera and the guard where he explains what he found out. The guard adds to this explanation by saying that even if Hera and Kori had not come, he would have fought the goons off before long as that is the guard's way. *The guard also tells of a few facts that he overheard from the goons in that they intended on a kidnapping and needed to escape to Den to avoid an arrest in their current area. *After hearing this, Kori and Hera thank the guard and then head after the thugs. Planning the Foil *After walking a ways, Hera and Kori hear a rustling in nearby bushes. Suspecting this to be an enemy attack, the two prepare for battle. *Emerging from the shrubery, Deamp urges the two to relax and that he has information that can help them. *He reveals that he briefly saw the confrontation between the goons and Kori and decided to lend a helping hand. He also reveals that he overheard them saying that they were heading to a small residence called Nolave. *Kori immediately reacts to this and tells Hera and Deamp to get moving. *Meanwhile, the goons report to their master that their plan to escape into Den seems much less likely now. The also explain how Kori was the one to make this occur. *Their master then tells them that all is well. Instead of escaping through Den, they will go under it using the Generator Pass. He mockingly states that they could be able to make a little bit of profit along the way. *The master then gestures toward what looks like a hostage, and then tells his men that they had better get ready for battle as he expects Kori to atempt to stop him. *Back to Kori, it is revealed that he used a technique called Ice Shackle on Deamp to ensure that he does not turn out to be in leagues with the kidnappers and so as to prevent his escape. *Finally, Kori, Hera, and Deamp arrive in front of a castle decorated with poinsettias. Kori explains that he now knows what the goons' plan was and continues to explain that they are now in Nolave at the castle of a princess. Foiling the Plan The Entrance *Kori, Hera, and Deamp enter the castle of Nolave. Kori tells everyone to be careful as it appears the enemies are hiding throughout it. *Kori realizes that he might be able to trust Deamp and will definitely need him to take out whoever it is that is conducting this operation. He then realeases Deamp from the ice shackles to which Deamp is very relieved. *After entering the main hall, the three are confronted by the original three thugs who they encountered at the gate. *Kori assigns him, Hera, and Deamp to each one of the goons and they all proceed to easily knock them out. *The three quickly continue to the next room. The Dining Room *When Hera, Kori, and Deamp proceed into the dining room of the castle, they are ambushed by a barrage of whip-like attacks. *Deamp tells the others to be wary of the strikes as he is fimiliar with this kind of style. He calls out to their attacker saying that Cyan, the only whip-user in all of the Region of Yuki, had better reveal himself. *Instantly, the attacker leaps forward and reveals himself as Cyan. He greets Deamp saying that it has been a long time since they last met. Hera inquires how the two know eachother upon which Deamp answers that he will explain it all later. For now, he orders that she and Kori continue onward and prevent the kidnapping. He also states that he will take care of Cyan. *After Hera and Kori leave the room, Deamp and Cyan start to battle. Cyan loads some sort of cell like structure into the bottom of the handle of the whip and then tells Deamp that this next attack from his whip will be the last. *A buzzing sound emanates from the whip as Cyan attacks with it. Once the whip latches on to Deamp, he screams in pain... Or not as he reveals that he only pretended to be afflicted by the whip making Cyan shocked. *Deamp then says that he should have paid better attention back in the day and then presses his palm on Cyan's chest which causes Cyan to black out. *Deamp then says that Cyan's whip could have been so much more effective had he not inserted an electricity cell into it. *Deamp takes the whip and follows through the same exit that Kori and Hera went through. To be continued... Category:Plot